


Grand Tour

by ahimsabitches



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/pseuds/ahimsabitches
Summary: Dredda has just arrived in Arcadia, and Vyga shows her around. Dredda is my OC; Vyga belongs to Firestartwriter22. This is my Christmas gift to Firestartwriter!





	Grand Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firestartwriter22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/gifts).



“When did you arrive in Arcadia, Miss Dreiss?” Stricklander asked, his polite smile too small to reach his eyes.

Dredda didn't bother returning it. They both knew she hadn't forgiven him for Glasgow, and never would. “Only last week,” she said, dropping his handshake. “Bular is expecting me.”

“So he is. Come with me.” He turned and beckoned her down the long sleek hallway, glowing in smoothly alternating pulses of light and shadow. Dredda followed him around a few turns, building a mental map of the Janus Order base in her head. It was the biggest she'd been in and not one that would be easy to convert with the Minerva Order as it was now. Certainly not with whatever duty Bular had summoned her here to perform.

“You should at least see the base and get to know a few of us here before you report to Bular,” Stricklander said over his shoulder as they turned into a room. Changelings, all in their human forms as she and Stricklander were, milled around several banks of computers. A few glanced up; one stood and approached them.

“Theodore Vyga, meet Greta Dreiss,” Stricklander said.

There weren't many changelings taller than her or younger than her, but the man who took and shook her outstretched hand was both. The well-fitting jeans and leather jacket he wore covered most of his curiously mottled skin. Dredda wondered if he had been burned, but she saw no puckered scars or uncannily smooth new flesh. “Call me Dredda,” she said, and offered the young man a cautious smile. He did not give one back.

“Mister Vyga's been here in Arcadia for nearly as long as I have, though he prefers to spend most of his time _off base._ ” Dredda caught the change in Stricklander's tone and the sudden coldness in his eyes. Theodore remained stoic. “Miss Dreiss, I put you in Mister Vyga's capable hands. There are matters I must attend.” To Theodore, he said, “Please give Miss Dreiss the grand tour, then take her to Bular.”

Dredda was never sorry to see the back of Stricklander. Judging by the subtle change in the set of Theodore's shoulders, neither was he.

“C'mon,” Theodore grunted, and turned down a different hallway than Stricklander had. They all looked the same, and Theodore volunteered no information. She walked beside and a little behind him, wondering idly what his troll form looked like.

They passed a set of double doors, behind which Dredda heard an angry roar and the clash of steel on steel. She paused, ears perked and head cocked.

Vyga, having walked ahead a little before he noticed she was no longer following him, returned and pushed the door open. The room yawned triple-wide and double-tall, and Dredda knew it for a gym even before she saw the rack of weapons in the far corner. Two changelings sparred furiously. Dredda's veins woke and warmed to battlelust. A slow, sharptoothed grin spread over her face.

“You wanna spar?” Vyga asked.

Dredda blinked at him. He disappeared into a pulse of brilliant green light and emerged a slim but towering troll, with a startling piebald hide and horns that soared demonically above his head. His long serpentine tail turned lazy catlike arcs behind him. A smile toyed at his lips.

In answer, Dredda flipped a subtle mental switch and squared up with the young changeling, still taller and broader than her. But it only made her grin wider. “More than anything,” she growled, her grin fanged and her eyes glowing catlike yellow.

**~Later~**

They strode down the hall primly and professionally, Dredda gingerly prodding at a puffy bruise around her green human eye and rearranging the buttons on her shirt. Vyga adjusted his jacket to hide a rip in the shirt beneath it and rolled a sore shoulder. Stricklander appeared around the corner ahead of them and Dredda watched expressions flip across his face like Rolodex cards. “Have... have you two been _fighting_?”

“Among other things,” Vyga deadpanned.

Dredda bit back a smile. They walked on.

 


End file.
